


Tension

by Dane_Wilshire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cluelessness, Dialogue-Only, HP: EWE, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dane_Wilshire/pseuds/Dane_Wilshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione senses tension between Harry and Ron.  She decides to bring it out in the open, but ends up as the one surprised.</p>
<p>Originally posted on my LJ; cross-posted to: harry_and_ron, hrroundrobin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> The plot-bunny tells me this story needs to be told through dialog only, no narrative – and that’s a very different writing style for me. So, be gentle with reviews.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is a complete work of fiction. I make no money from this, nor is any copyright harm intended. Harry Potter, all ideas, and related characters are the sole property of JK Rowling.

“Sometimes I really dislike going there.”

“WHAT?”

“OH, FOR HEAVEN’S SAKE NEVILLE – there you are – we’re dressed. You can come in and talk to us as we finish getting ready. I’m just doing my hair and Viktor is shaving. Besides, this yelling is giving me more of a headache.”

“ _More_ of a headache? What’s wrong? And why do you dislike going to Harry and Ron’s?”

“Herm-own-ninny? Vy you never say this before? Harry and Ron, they are your oldest friends. And it is Christmas time – a time for peace and forgiving.”

“Hrmph. I wouldn’t expect either of you to understand. You’re only men. I love them – not like that Viktor, so get rid of that scowl – they are my oldest friends but sometimes – the tension gets to me.”

“…?”

“…?”

“See. I knew you wouldn’t understand. You don’t even know what I’m talking about. Never mind, never mind. If we don’t get going, we’ll be late. You know how Harry grumbles if we’re late for dinner.”

“I don’t vant to be late. Harry’s cooking is much better since they moved into the house. At least they von’t go hungry vaiting for wives.”

“Ugh.”

“Vot?”

“Viktor – just finish shaving, please. Which scarf, Neville?”

“That one.”

“Um, no.”

“Why’d you even ask?”

“I was trying to be polite.”

“…?”

“Are we ready then? I think we should Floo over, the weather is horrid out and I’d rather not Apparate.”

“That is fine. You go first vit gifts, then Neville, and I come vit wine last. Zis is good?”

“Hermione! Right on time, of course.”

“Harry. It smells wonderful in here. Let me get out of the way and put these gifts under the tree. Neville is right behind me, and then Viktor will be along with wine. His parents sent us several cases for Christmas; there’s no way we can drink all that! It’s quite good, actually.”

“Alright, Neville?"

“Alright Harry. Umm, where’s Ron?”

“Oh, George needed him back at Wheezes to go over some accounts. Who knew Ron would be a whiz at accounting and investing? He’s been gone a couple of hours, though.”

“Harry! Vot smells so vonderful? Oh, I forget – Happy Christmas! From my parents’ farm. Zey had a very good year. Zis, I think you vill like.”

“Thank you – and your parents. This should be just fine with dinner. I finally got Molly to give me her steak-and-kidney pie recipe – but I swear she didn’t give me all of it. She must have some secret ingredient list somewhere. Now we know where the twins got their knack for concoctions.”

“Well, it smells delicious, Harry.”

“It does. Mind if I make myself to home? How about some glasses, everyone?”

“Neville, you’re a guest –”

“Oh, don’t be silly. Harry, we lived together for seven years – you’re not about to start treating me like a guest now! Wine or drinks?”

“Ve should haff the wine. Ve should celebrate.”

“Harry?”

“Ron? What are you doing in the fire? We have guests –”

“I know, Harry, I can hear them –”

“Dinner is almost ready, and everyone’s here – except you.”

“Har-ry – I’ll be home in a few minutes. George has cocked up this account, and I’ve almost sorted it. You start without me; I’ll be along soon.”

“But, Ron –”

“Harry, please. I’m sorry – just – just have drinks and let the pie rest. Mum always lets it sit before she serves it, anyway. I’ll only be a few more minutes.”

“Alright. Just don’t be late – and be careful. It’s nearly a blizzard out.”

“Yes, Mum.”

“Hrmph.”

“Hrmph.”

“Vot vas that, Herm-own-ninny?”

“Nothing – just, I was just clearing my throat. The wine is very good, Viktor.”

“I see.”

“Hrmph.”

“Ron will be another few minutes. I’ll just set a warming charm on the pie and finish the salad.”

“Do you need any help?”

“No thanks, Neville. Just makes yourselves comfortable. I’ll be right out.”

“You two really don’t notice anything?”

“Vot are you talking about?"

“Everything seems normal to me.”

“I must be crazy – or wrong. No, that’s wrong – I can’t be wrong.”

“Herm-own-ninny? Are you okay?”

“I’M FINE!”

“What’s that?”

“NOTHING, HARRY.”

“What’s that?”

“Someone’s at the door. Ron!? What are you doing out there? I told you, it’s nearly a blizzard out. Why didn’t you Floo home?”

“Would you trust a Floo out of Wheezes?”

“Well, you Flooed over there. You’re covered in snow! Get out of that coat before you catch your death.”

“Hrmph.”

“Herm-own-ninny? Vat iz with you tonight?”

“I Flooed directly to George’s place, upstairs – then we went to the office.”

“Well, why didn’t you come back the same way?”

“Well, George and Lee went out, didn’t they? So, I Apparated to the park down the street and walked home from there.”

“In this weather? You Apparated? You could have been splinched! George called you out – when we had plans – and then went out himself while you sorted his mess?!”

“Har-ry…? We have guests.”

“Well – will you look at that.”

“What?”

“You’re under the mistletoe.”

“But we don’t have –”

**“WILL YOU TWO JUST KISS AND GET IT OVER WITH?!”**

“Herm-own-ninny!”

“She’s right, Harry. We are under the mistletoe. Give us a Christmas kiss.”

“Just a Christmas kiss?”

“Unh-unh.”

“They…! They are kissing! It is – how you say – kind of sexy.”

“Viktor!”

“Oh, _that_ tension.”

“Yes, Neville – that tension.”

“Oh. That’s always been there. You should have lived with them!”

“I reckon there’s no hiding it now, eh, Harry?”

“We should have known she’d figure it out.”

“She always figured things out, didn’t she?”

“What are you two on about?”

“Well, now that Ron’s home – welcome to our engagement dinner!”


End file.
